


Snow Bunnies

by KathyBoug



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas, Fluff, I know, M/M, Reituki, Season of Kink, Temperature Play, at the end, just a heads up, kink bingo, reita fucks ruki with an icicle, ruki catches a cold, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: It's the Christmas season and Reita got the chance to be alone with Ruki for the holidays. The plan was to just snowball fight, but he gets weird ideas when it comes to his cute little lover.For the temperature play in the kink bingo fill, season of kink 2k17 m8





	Snow Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetingAbsurdity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingAbsurdity/gifts).



> Sooooo @aoi_sensei gave me the idea on tumblr and basically wrote the eh plot so thank u missss. I would come up with something dumb by myself sooo  
> And this is a gift for dearrrr Ale-xxx because he was the first to tell me to write temperature play first, and bcz I like gifting stuff. And bcz reituki. And bcz. Yes.

Ruki wasn’t sure what he had been thinking when he agreed to going outside to snow fight with Reita. It was really cold, to the point that he was freezing despite the thick clothing he had been wearing.  
  
They were staying over Reita’s old house in Kanagawa for Christmas,  
since his mother and sister left the country for the season’s  
vacation. It gave them the opportunity to be completely alone for a few days, spending their day cuddling in bed and watching television, or drinking hot coffee by the fireplace. It was pretty romantic if you asked Ruki, and he liked it. It wasn’t often that they were **that** lovey-dovey.  
  
That evening, Reita had nagged Ruki about going outside to play with the snow.  
  
_‘It never snows in Tokyo’ he had said, ‘shouldn’t we get the opportunity now?’_  
  
And Ruki had given in easily, like always. He had the habit of giving in to his boyfriend’s childish desires, but this one had sounded too tempting. In Tokyo, not a single star was visible. But that evening, the sky looked beautiful from outside, decorated with bright little stars. Their only light was the garden’s lights, since Reita’s place wasn’t near the street, and so they didn’t have to worry about neighbours or passengers looking at them like weirdos.  
  
They had already built a snowman; it wasn’t particuarly big, but Ruki liked it. They had fun building it, and aside of the carrot and buttons on his face, it had Reita’s favorite hat on its head, even after protests.  
  
The small man was wearing a woolen hoodie and a jacket, black leggings and a scarf that was wrapped around his nose as well, protecting his face from the cold. His breakable hands were covered in gloves, yet they still got wet from the snow.  
  
He grunted when he was hit on the back with a big enough snowball, bending over to gather as much snow as he could. He turned it into a big snowball, yet pretended to still being busy with it. He knew that, the only way to hit the blond, was to ambush him.  
  
Surely enough, Reita came closer, ready to sneakily throw some snow under the other’s clothes again, but was surprised with a big ball of snow right in his face.  
  
Ruki couldn’t help but laugh at his accomplishment, standing up and watching as the taller man wiped the snow away off his face. It was hilarious, and he finally got some well-deserved revenge on being frozen to death when snow was shoved under his hoodie before.  
  
But the blond wasn’t so easy to give up and lose. He narrowed his eyes, rubbing his cheek to warm it up, and glared at the other. “Someone needs to be punished, huh?” he said in a dangerous tone, which made his lover stop laughing. He was chasing him in no time, yet he didn’t run his fastest. He knew Ruki’s short legs and weak physicality  
wouldn’t take him too far.  
  
Indeed the man stumbled in the snow, mostly due to exhaustion, and fell face first on it. He pulled his head up, spitting out snow and wincing at the cold. The leggings had to be his worst idea in years. Who wore leggings in the snow? They were already soaked.  
  
Reita took his time leaning down, turning the brunette around so he would face him. “It’s not nice to run from people, Ru” he said in a husky voice, shaking his head in disapproval. It was obvious he wouldn’t let this go; no one threw snowballs at his face.  
  
“I’m sorry! Please don’t put snow in my underwear?” the other asked, pleading. He was genuinely afraid of that. It’d be so cold, he wouldn’t take it. But his boyfriend only grinned, humming as a response.  
  
“Oh no. I’ll do something better” he started unwrapping the scarf from around the man’s head, letting it fall on the snowed ground. At its current place, at least it kept the other’s nape somewhat warm. He proceeded with removing his gloves and pulling the fragile arms out from the jacket's sleeves, yet leaving the jacket there so the other's back would freeze completely. He wasn't wearing anything waterproof after all, and snow still soaked on his clothes, so he wanted to avoid him catching a cold.  
  
"Reita... No, it's really cold, don't" Ruki whined, knowing where this was going. He didn't like the cold. His back would freeze.  
  
"That's the point. Besides, I'll warm you up" came the quick response, making the other roll his eyes. He still didn't like the idea. Nevertheless, his hoodie was removed in no time, only the jacket keeping his back from directly touching the snow. His lips turned purple, and despite his whining, he didn't really try to stop him. His skin felt ice cold, so when Reita's lips were pressed against his neck, he shivered, the touch being felt even more intense that it really was, due to how sensitive the heat felt on his skin right then. He moaned involuntarily, arms gripping on still clothed shoulders and pulling the other against his body. He wanted to feel his warmth on his neck, chest, hot breath now hitting against his cold skin.  
  
His leggings were pulled down little by little, exposing his porcelain thighs to the cold weather. His skin was flushing up at parts he felt really cold. He felt annoyed that he was already almost completely naked, and the other hadn't even removed his jacket yet. Only his gloves, so he'd trace his warm hands on Ruki's sensitive skin.  
  
Reita found that Ruki's body was even more interesting than he originally thought. It was so sensitive, that because of how cold it was now, every little touch, every trace of his fingers up the silky skin, turned it red for a few moments, the heat welcomed. He leaned down to kiss him passionately, warming up his almost blue lips. His hands moved down on the man's hips, grabbing them firmly, before moving down his thighs, his touch hot against them.  
  
Ruki gasped, he felt really sensitive to the completely contrasting temperatures, and he couldn't understand how were the blond's hands still warm. He moaned as one of them moved up his chest, flicking over a nipple, lips nibbling on his neck.  
  
'He is going to hate me for this' Reita thought amused, watching the man's expression. He had his eyes screwed shut and cheeks completely flushed, biting on his lip. With slow, sensual moves, he lowered the remaining clothing, those black boxers that had already started straining a little from the way Ruki’s cock was stirring up. Relieved that he wasn’t just told to fuck off, he pushed them down the other’s thighs and away. He took a moment to appreciate the view, his small boyfriend sprawled across the snow, his skin so much in the color of it, while his knees, elbows, thighs, shoulders and cheeks were flushed from the heat, making him look so tempting. He let his hand sneak between parted legs, touching the hot flesh. It elicited a fervert moan, and he smiled, leaning down to suck on the arched neck.  
  
They were placed almost next to the door, so he reached his hand and broke an icicle off, as it was hanging from the door. He moved back to look at Ruki’s face, who looked at him confused. He brought the icicle up and started dragging it down from the neck he had been sucking moments ago, down to his chest. At first, the brunette yelped in surprise, before giggling as the frozen stick was dragged down his neck. It tickled. But as it was lowered on his chest, he bit his lip and closed his eyes; it made him feel cold. But because he had been feeling hot at those places, the feeling was weird. He flinched when the icicle continued moving down his stomach, to his thighs. It left a trail of cold water on his skin, and he looked up when he felt it off his body.  
  
Reita smirked, and brought it between the other’s legs.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait” Ruki protested, about to lift his upper body with his hands, but he was pushed back down from the chest. “That’s- it’s cold! It’ll be _cold_!” he whined, not fond of the idea. But all he received was a shake of head.  
  
“Ruki, you haven’t tried it. Come on, you’re already turned on, give it a try” Reita thought the idea was hot. He’d love to see it happening, they were so close anyway. “Please?” he whispered, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
Ruki rolled his eyes and laid back down, giving in. He wasn’t looking, so he felt it even more intensely when something ice cold was pushed inside his hot hole. He gasped in surprise, panting. It felt so weird, and cold. His insides were really heated already, and the icicle just felt strange because of it. He screwed his eyes shut as it was slowly pulled out, moaning involuntarily as it was pushed back in. The blond set a slow pace and he could feel every inch of the hard object inside him, and it felt better than he had thought. He ended up bucking his hips, unable to remain silent.  
  
Of course, because of the heat, the icicle started melting. It made him feel more slippery, as water was dripping inside him, and it became more difficult to feel more, since it started getting thinner. When it was thin enough, Reita just pushed it whole inside him and kept it there, putting his finger over his entrance. It made him thrash a bit, it felt so weird and most of all, ‘cold’. He whined, cheeks flustered as his hands moved up to grip his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying to handle it.  
  
It took a few moments, but the icicle fully melted inside him, and he started panting, opening his eyes. He was fully hard, and now he felt empty. He pushed his legs up to wrap them around Reita’s body, pulling him close.  
  
“Reita… please. I-I can’t,” whispered Ruki, he didn’t like the feeling. He needed relief, immediately. He felt empty and teased, as the cold object inside him hadn’t been enough, since it was just cooling him down slightly, in a sense.  
  
Reita understood without many words though, so he hummed and placed a faint kiss on his lover’s lips. “Well, if you beg so nicely...” he trailed off, smiling. He brought two fingers up, licking them and sucking them quickly, wanting them to be somewhat moist. After all, the water would work well enough for now.  
  
He lowered those fingers back between the now freezing legs, and without so much of a hesitation, pushed the first digit in. The other mewled solely in pleasure, a shiver running down his spine. It was even weirder, because while he had been feeling way cold inside before, now it was hot again, and this temperature change was driving him crazy. It didn’t take long before he was pushing back against that finger, trying to get as much friction as he could. The blond noticed that and added the second finger, now thrusting them deliberately inside the familiar body. He scissored them, and hooked them, making Ruki bite his purple lips and gasp in pleasure, feeling them brush against his prostate. So he located that spot and started rubbing on it with the pads of his fingers, the muscles around them tightening and clenching.  
  
He was aware Ruki was close now, and he didn’t want to leave him dissatisfied. With his free hand, he took hold of the cock that was begging for attention and gave it a squeeze, his fingers still stimulating the man’s pleasure spot. Observing his reactions, he continued stroking him, and Ruki gripped on the jacket he was laying on. The sensations from both sides were overwhelming, and he thrusted his hips indecisively. When a set of lips was placed on his neck and moving down to his collarbone, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. With a cry of Reita’s name, he released all over his palm, face completely flushed.  
  
Fingers were slowly retreated from inside him, and he winced at the feeling. He looked up as his cheek was cupped, before he was helped to sit up. Now that the ecstasy of the pleasure was gone, he felt cold like hell. He looked at his lover suspiciously, then down at his pants. When he spotted the completely untouched boner, he closed his eyes.  
  
“Don’t even think about it.”  
  


                                                                                                                          ****************************  
  
A loud sneeze echoed throughout the living room.  
  
“I hate you,” Ruki muttered under his breath. He was currently sitting on a wooden chair right in front of the fireplace, with a blanket wrapped all around him, except from his hands, that were free. He had to hold the hot coffee, so his hands had to be free.  
  
He felt like some kind of sushi roll.  
  
“I know you do. But! You can’t say I’m not considerate. I didn’t even ask you to blow me right then, I had to take a cold shower instead!”  
  
Ruki narrowed his eyes at his lover. He was sick, was there a chance he would had stayed outside even a second longer? Of course not. He’d die then. “As if” he murmured, turning his gaze back to the fireplace. He watched the wood being consumed by the fire. It amazed him.  
  
“Besides” Reita started, making the other  roll his eyes. He slipped in the chair with him, grabbing him from the hips to bring him on his lap instead. Ruki yelped, as he could barely move himself in that blanket. “It wasn’t like you disliked it” he grinned, earning a light smack on the shoulder.  
  
“Whatever. You’ll be taking care of me for the rest of the holidays anyway” maybe that wouldn’t be too bad. Laying in bed all day and having Reita bringing him everything he wanted and taking care of him? He smiled.  
  
“At your service” the blond smiled as well, the idea making him smile as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the ending was amazing. They're always amazing. Feel free to kudos/comment I love interacting with y'all


End file.
